


And It's The Ravens vs The Steelers!

by FicFriction



Series: Pete Is My Pet [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Good Charlotte
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFriction/pseuds/FicFriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Pete Wentz and Benji Madden make a not-so-friendly wager with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It's The Ravens vs The Steelers!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done back in 2009, when the Ravens were up against the Steelers for the spot of going to superbowl. I got the idea for this when the game was coming up, and I waited to finish it off until after the game results. I love how it turned out ^_^. The reason this pairing was even done, was because I know that Benji is a Ravens fan and Pete is a Steelers fan, so it just happened to work perfectly together lol. Also, I'm a Steelers fan, so I had no problem in writing this. It was also a little victory for me since the Ravens lost (they're MY enemy team).

“Dude, Steelers are totally going to kick the Ravens’ asses!” Pete exclaimed in defense of the team that Benji was trying to trash talk. “Your team is going to get buried, face it!”

Benji’s mouth split into a wide, confident smile as he leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “Your denial, and confidence in such a crappy team, is funny, Pete,” he said as he lifted his brow, “but my Ravens are going to the Super Bowl, not the Steelers. I’ll even put money on it.”

Next to Benji, Joel rolled his eyes at his brother. He never did get the point of betting money on a bunch of beefed up guys chasing a ball. Dogs, horses, people being dared to do stupid things they wouldn’t normally do; that was normal. But football? As far as Joel was concerned you might as well be placing a bet on NASCAR.

Across from Joel, sitting next to Pete, Andy smirked behind the sip of the tea he was enjoying. He loved it when his Pet got in to these little overly confident, competitive streaks. They usually got Pete in to trouble that Andy had to punish him for. “Pete, you shouldn’t talk like that,” Andy said. To everyone else it would sound like Andy was in his “Wise Man” mode as they called it, but Pete knew the tone. It was his Master’s warning voice. “You know how bad Benji will rub the loss in your face, should the Steelers lose.”

Pete flinched on the inside, but managed to show no visible reaction as he looked at Andy. “But I really want the Steelers to go to the Super Bowl,” he said in a semi-quiet voice as he rubbed his nose as if it had an itch, a secret sign that Andy knew as his Pet apologizing.

Andy quirked his brow for a brief moment, to accept the apology. “Then why not pay off the Ravens?” He questioned in an obviously sarcastic tone.

“Couldn’t I though?” Pete questioned, obviously thinking it over, despite Andy’s sarcasm, which he was either ignoring, or just hadn’t noticed.

“That’s the only way the Steelers could win,” Benji scoffed as he rolled his eyes, earning a look from Joel that neither Andy, nor Pete, had noticed.

Pete looked at Benji, his lip twitching in irritation. “Unless you're willing to put your money where your mouth is, I don’t want to hear anymore of your crap.”

Benji smirked. “How about I put my cock where your mouth is?” He questioned, chuckling at the look on Pete’s face. “Steelers lose, you have to blow me.” He leaned back in his chair. “Or are you beginning to doubt your team’s abilities?”

“I’ll take that bet, because I know I won’t have to blow you,” Pete said, folding his arms over his chest. “And what do I get when my Steelers win?” He questioned, raising a brow.

“I think it should only be fair that the bet runs both ways,” Andy said, setting his tea on the table. “If the Ravens lose-”

“When.” Pete cut in without thinking. He shivered slightly in terror, with a hint of excitement, at the look Andy gave him. He knew better than to interrupt his Master, and yet he just had. To make it worse for him, he had done so in front of their visiting friends. He rubbed at his "itchy" nose, and then fought back a whimper when Andy didn’t give the sign to let him know he had been forgiven, but instead had narrowed his eyes at him.

“IF the Ravens lose, Benji should have to suck you off,” Andy said, finishing his sentence. “It would only be fair since you have to do the same if the Steelers lose.”

“You’re right,” Joel said, shooting his own look, at Benji. If Benji could start this bet then Benji could finish it. “It would only be fair if the bet was set that way. He’ll take it.”

\- - - - -

“Why did you say I would take the bet!?” Benji exclaimed as he threw his keys on the coffee table when he and Joel walked into the home they shared. “I don’t want to suck off Pete. Not that I’ll have to anyway, but still!”

Joel looked at Benji, staring in disbelief and annoyance. “You honestly don’t get it, do you?” He questioned as he took off his coat, holding on to it. He knew if he went to set it down at the moment he would wind up beating Benji with it. “It’s your punishment for two things. One, getting so damn competitive with our friend, and two, for not realizing that by having Pete suck you off, you would be cheating on me!”

Benji lifted a brow. “So, for almost cheating, you make me cheat…” He shook his head. “Can you tell me where in the ‘Book of Joel’ that makes any kind of sense?”

“When, not if, _when_ , the Ravens lose, you’ll have to give Pete a blow job,” Joel answered as he tossed his coat on the back of the couch. “You _hate_ having to give head, so it will be punishment on top of your team’s loss. Sounds like the perfect punishment to me.”

Benji sighed as Joel sat on the couch. “I’m sorry Joel,” he mumbled, hating for it all to be pointed out like that; even though it was so true. “I should have thought about the cheating aspect of it, and I shouldn’t have gotten as competitive with Pete as I did.”

Joel grinned up at Benji as he pulled him close by the belt loops of his pants. “I think I can come up with a way for you to make it up to me,” he said as he tugged at the belt loops.

Benji got the hint and grinned as he straddled his brother’s lap and captured his mouth with his own, tangling his fingers through Joel’s hair. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as Joel moaned into his mouth and traced his tongue over Benji’s lower lip.

\- - - - -

Pete fought back a yelp as the whip struck his sore, reddened bottom again. He was being punished for how he had acted when the Madden twins were over, and his hard cock, jumping every time the whip struck was proof that it was only half-punishment. He was being careful not to get too aroused by it, for risk of getting off before permission could be given. To do otherwise, well… He knew better.

Andy looked down at his pet, who was bent over his lap with his pants pooled down around his ankles. He gave Pete’s cheeks one last strike with the whip, this one harder than the others, and with his free hand, grabbed the butt plug he had on the bed next to him and slid it into Pete’s bottom. “You can stand now,” he said, watching as Pete did so, "but get rid of the rest of your clothes, I really am tried of seeing you in them.”

Pete nodded as he began stepping out of his pants, removing his shirt in the process. “Yes, Master,” he said as he looked at Andy. “Do you want me to throw these clothes in the laundry room now, or should I wait until you’re done punishing me?”

“Now, Peter,” Andy answered as he laid on his back on their bed. “It’ll be waiting for you to get back, so make it quick.”

“Yes, Master,” Pete said as he grabbed his discarded clothes and left the room, trying to ignore the plug in his bottom that shifted with each step. When he was a couple of steps from the bedroom, he gasped in surprise, while at the same time, his legs gave out from underneath him. He crumpled to the floor and clenched a fist into the clothes that fell to the floor as he moaned in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and pleasure when the sudden vibration of the plug increased, making his cock throb harder.

Behind him, Andy moved to stand in the doorway, smirking, with the control to the wireless plug in his hand. “Do you like our new toy, my Pet?” He questioned, grinning when Pete moaned and nodded, even though his face was buried in the carpet. “Stand up, Pet,” he said as he folded his arms over his chest and lowered the vibration level. “Now be a good boy and try not to get off while you’re down there.”

Trembling, Pete managed to rise to his feet, bringing the clothes with him as he did so since he didn't want to have to bend down with the toy in him. He wasn’t surprised to find his legs wobbling as he went down the stairs, gripping the rail of the staircase as he moved down, not trusting his unsure steps.

Up in the bedroom, Andy grinned as he laid on the bed, no longer wearing his shorts, or the boxers that had been underneath. While waiting on Pete, he continued to play with the vibration level, moving it up high and then slowly down low, imagining the look on poor Pete’s face with every increase as he probably tried to fight off his orgasm. It was what he deserved for taking up the bet so hastily before talking it over with his Master, or trying to think of something else.

\- - - - -

Benji stared at the screen in disbelief, unable to believe that the Ravens had just lost to the Steelers at 23-14. His eyes couldn’t tear away as Pete pumped his fists in the air and let out a cry of triumph. His Ravens had just lost to the Steelers... Which meant he lost the bet... He had to suck Pete off. He turned his head and looked at Joel, and found himself shocked to see a satisfied smirk playing on his brother’s lips.

Joel looked at Benji, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Benji look in his direction. He smiled and gave a shrug before he looked at Andy, who looked over at him with the same grin. He looked to Benji, who had missed the transaction between him and Andy since he had looked away to stare once more at the TV. He lightly patted Benji’s shoulder and looked at Pete who had grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, smiling a very wide smile.

“So, when do you want to hold up your part of the bet?” Pete questioned, a smirk on his face as he looked at Benji, who glared up at him, clearly unhappy about the loss when he had predicted a win for the Ravens.

“I’d prefer never,” Benji said as he looked at Joel, and then back to Pete, “but I did make a bet, so it’s up to you when I suck you off.”

“I honestly think it would be best if you do it now,” Andy said and glanced at Joel to see the wide smile on the other twin’s face, before looking back to Benji, who was grumbling to himself, and then looking to Pete. “Don’t you think so, Pete?” Andy questioned, lifting his brow as a hint to his Pet.

Pete nodded. “I agree with Andy,” he said as he looked at Benji after having looked at Andy. “So, on the couch or up in the room?”

Benji rolled his eyes and made a face. “Couch, I suppose, since we have to go through with this,” he said.

“Hey, you shouldn’t have made a bet you weren’t willing to go through with,” Joel said as Andy leaned forward and whispered something into Pete’s ear that made Pete’s eyes widen a little bit and his lips pull into a grin. Joel chuckled as he remembered part of his phone conversation with Andy from earlier that day when they were discussing when it would be best to come over to watch the game. “So, quit acting like a baby and hold up to your part of the bet.”

Benji shot Joel a small look, highly frustrated at him for talking down to him like this in front of Andy and Pete. He sighed as Pete started undoing his pants, looking at him with an oddly expectant look. Benji watched Pete move to the couch, pausing in front of the furniture to push his pants and boxers down to pool at his ankles before sitting down and looking over at him. “Remind me never to make a bet with you again,” he grumbled before he got on his knees and leaned in between Pete’s legs, trying to bring himself to do what he didn’t like; give head.

Pete looked down at him with a sly grin. “If you’re having second thoughts I can easily force your head up and down for you,” he said, giving a wicked smile.

Benji looked up at him, shooting him a look. “Shut it, Wentz,” he growled, “I can do this on my own.”

Pete shrugged and quirked a brow at him. “Then get to work, Madden,” he mocked, still smiling.

Benji fought off the urge to lower his head down and bite off an inch or two of the already half-aroused cock that was already a few inches from his mouth. He looked up at Pete before he lowered his mouth on to the cock, slowly moving his tongue around the head his mouth had closed around. He cringed at the sound of Pete moaning above him as he continued to work his tongue and teeth over Pete’s length, drawing his head back slowly before taking more in and hollowing his cheeks out to make the suction more intense.

Pete moved his hand down and ran his fingers through Benji’s hair, tugging lightly as his hips gave a small thrust. He was happy that his Master, and lover, had given him permission to treat Benji as if he was the pet instead of Pete. It was nice to have free reign from time to time. He moaned in his throat as Benji began to suck harder, moving his head a little faster as his free hand came up and fondled the velvety skin under his cock. He gently tugged at Benji’s hair again, earning a groan from the twin that made him grin before tugging at a fist full, moaning when Benji let out a long, low moan on his cock, the vibrations sending pleasure through him.

Benji half way hated Pete for figuring out what he liked, since it was making him get into the blow job he hated to have to give, but at the same time, it was making this easier to go through with. He lifted his gaze, without removing his mouth, and looked at Pete, who looked down at him, his eyes smoldering down at Benji. He shivered from the intense gaze as he lightly raked his teeth over the sensitive length, while slowly pulling his head back. He paused at the tip of the cock, pushing his tongue against the hole at the tip, making Pete thrust up to his mouth, whimpering in pleasure. He chuckled and gave a gentle nip before he took Pete’s cock all the way into his mouth, the head touching his throat as he did so. He swallowed hard around the pulsing organ, a part of him enjoying the moans he was drawing from Pete.

Off to the side, Andy and Joel watched, both enjoying the sight before them since it was something they were not used to seeing, but nonetheless enjoyable indeed. Andy had forgotten what it was like to watch Pete not act as the pet, and Joel had forgotten what it was like to watch Benji do anything sexual with someone besides himself. He was so engulfed in watching his brother suck off Pete, that he only noticed Andy’s hand when it was down in his pants and wrapped around his cock, drawing a startled gasp from him.

He looked at Andy, his eyes wide with surprise as Andy gently pulled his cock from inside his pants and gently pushed him against the wall, his lips moved into a smirk. He tried to protest but Andy’s tongue had snaked its way into his mouth, silencing his objection before he could even make a sound. The force that Andy held him still with turned him on as he let himself be controlled by the drummer, moaning into the kiss that was steadily getting deeper and more heated by the moment.

Andy’s hand was moving faster over Joel’s cock as his mouth moved to the older twin’s neck, his teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh. He gave a pleased smirk over the skin when Joel’s hips thrust against his hand and another moan escaped Joel’s lips.

Pete heard the noise and looked up, his cock throbbing in Benji’s mouth as he saw the sight of his Master controlling the other twin. He thrust up into Benji’s mouth, groaning, as he watched the sight in the corner. He didn’t even think about jealousy; how could it cross his mind when the sight alone was so damn erotic. His Master over-coming someone else’s Master, was not something he thought he would see, so while he had the chance, he wasn’t risking losing out on watching it.

Benji fought off his gag reflex when Pete had unexpectedly thrust upwards, pushing his cock to the back of his throat. He could handle the feeling, when he was expecting it, but since he hadn’t been it had triggered the gag. He withdrew his head before he lowered it back down and sucked harder as he gave Pete’s sack a slightly hard squeeze. He took the whole length into his mouth, some of it touching his throat once more, and swallowed hard, tonguing Pete’s veins at the same time.

What he had been watching, plus Benji’s new action, sent Pete over the edge. As he tangled his fingers into Benji’s hair, gripping tightly, he moaned Benji’s name, wanting to provoke his Master while he still had free reign. Yes, he was a glutton for punishment.

Andy had heard the moan, but he knew what Pete was up to, knowing how his little Pet tended to try and push him. He continued giving Joel attention, jerking his hand faster as his mouth moved against Joel’s in their passionate kiss. He attacked Joel’s mouth with his tongue, practically fucking Joel’s mouth with his tongue. He heard the soft, short whimper that came from Joel’s throat, almost identical to one Pete would sometimes give, and grinned, tightening his hand around the pulsing cock in his hand.

Joel moaned into the kiss as he fucked the hand that was jerking him off, desperate for release. He knew that he and Andy had talked on the phone about a teaser in front of their Pets, but he hadn’t expected this much, but he was grateful to Andy for playing to one of his private fantasies of being dominated. He bit down on Andy’s lip as he came, hard, arching his back away from the wall as his release rolled through him.

Andy tasted the blood on his lip from the bite, making him grin as he gave Joel’s base a couple of random squeezes, making the twin’s hips jerk slightly with each squeeze. “Enjoy yourself, Joel?” He questioned, lifting an eyebrow as he licked at his lip, slightly enjoying the taste of his own blood since he knew what caused the break in his skin.

Joel swallowed and took a couple of breaths before he nodded, looking to Benji and Pete, who were both watching the two of them now. “Did you two enjoy the show?” He questioned, the question mainly being thrown to Benji, but still directed at both.

Benji gave a slow nod as Pete gave a normal nod. “Hell fucking yes, I did,” Pete answered, practically smiling from ear to ear as his eyes moved from Andy to Joel, and Joel to Andy. “What I saw of it anyway.”

“Good,” Andy said as he gave Joel’s cock one last squeeze, earning a short moan from Joel, before he let go and moved over to his Pet. “Come here.”

Pete maneuvered away from Benji and pulled up his pants, putting his now limp cock away, before he let Andy slide his arm around him. “Are we leaving?” He questioned since Andy had fished his keys from his pocket.

Andy nodded. “Yes,” he answered as he turned his head to Joel. “You understand if we leave early, don’t you?” He questioned.

Joel nodded, grinning as he looked to Benji. “Go on ahead,” he spoke to Andy, though his eyes never left Benji. “Benji and I have some things to talk about. See you later.”

“Bye,” Andy said as he slid his arm tighter around Pete. “Let’s go, Peter,” he said as he led Pete from the Madden’s home, keeping him close as they walked to the car. When they got into the car and began the drive home, Andy glanced over at Pete. “You really shouldn’t have moaned his name, Pet.”


End file.
